1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to user interfaces and, more particularly, to user interfaces for electronic devices.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Currently electronic devices such as personal computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones and the like can run applications simultaneously, but a user of the device must switch between the application when the user wants to use one the running applications. For example, if a calendar application is running in the foreground of an electronic device (i.e. the active application) and a music player is running in the background the user must deactivate the calendar application or otherwise make the calendar application inactive or move the application to the background rather than the foreground before the user can access and operate the music player and vice versa.
It would be advantageous to be able to simultaneously operate more than one application without continuously switching from one application to another.